


Suspension

by occasional_boy_reporter



Series: Kinktober 2018 [28]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock/Ball/Anus Mod, Come Marking, Interchangable Exo Mods, M/M, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasional_boy_reporter/pseuds/occasional_boy_reporter
Summary: Featuring one of my favorite opening sentences ever.





	Suspension

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring one of my favorite opening sentences ever.

 

   Cayde tries not to compare himself to a dead goldfish as he floats belly up. He wriggles if only to dispel the illusion. The ropes crisscrossing his frame are still sturdy though he does sway a little. Shaxx steadies him with a hand on his waist.

  “Forgive me,” comes the gentle apology. “I was admiring you.”

  “Just... getting comfortable,” Cayde murmurs, ignoring that Shaxx has picked up on the Exo's unease in the quiet seconds between the final knot and being hoisted up.

  “Are you?”

  Cayde blinks having already lost the thread of their conversation. “What?”

  “Comfortable,” Shaxx reminds as he smooths a hand over the folded curve of Cayde's legs. Broad fingers sneak between the ropes lashing calves to the back of Cayde's thighs. “Are you comfortable?”

  No. No, he's not. He's actually crazy, fucking hard right now. Which is funny because he was instantly hard when Shaxx suggested stringing him up and not so much when the rope came out and he realized Shaxx wasn't proposing some run-of-the-mill, cheeky, wrists-to-the-headboard bondage but some honest-to-Light suspension, but now he's cradled above the ground with his arms behind his back and knees bound to his torso putting his whole lower region on display and it's very clear he's back to being rock hard.

  “'s fine,” Cayde feigns nonchalance and shrugs, sending him rocking again until Shaxx's fingers clamp on both sides of his hips. The Titan settles into the space between Cayde's spread legs and damn, shit, fuck Cayde is suspended at the perfect height to feel that good ol’ Titan hammer resting heavy against his nethers.

  “Do you like it?” There's a very satisfied lilt to Shaxx's full voice before it drops into a deep purr that says 'I can tell you do but it's fun to ask.’

   Cayde tightens his abs to glance down the length of his torso...or maybe it's up the length of his torso? He's sure Shaxx has left his head and shoulders dangling a bit lower than his other half for some particular reason but that's beyond Cayde's limited, horny comprehension. Even his dick didn't escape the thorough wrapping and the thin stream of faintly glowing purple that beads at his cock head before rolling down to the rope carefully looped around his cock and balls is very much proof that Cayde likes this way more than he thought he would.

  Cayde swallows a bout of static instead of  answering. “How a…how long is this rope?”

  “You don’t really care,” Shaxx counters in good humour as he drags a thumb teasingly across the spread valley of Cayde's ass, catching on the rim of his hole and barely pulling.

  No. He's just trying to fill the silence because silence means Shaxx is focused and Shaxx focused on Cayde is fucking hot and if Cayde leaks any more, he's gonna waste a whole tank of his good lube before Shaxx even does anything.

  Cayde flinches when the thumb squirms in to the first knuckle and tugs him open the tiniest bit. He chews on a curse and watches more of that high-dollar lube well and slide down his dick. Neon purple joins the rest of his earlier pre and the added weight drags the whole mess a little farther toward Cayde's non-existent navel. The Exo goes slack, letting his upper torso fall back toward the floor and he'd swear to the Traveler he can feel that little trail slicking ever downward.

  “Fuck, Shaxx! You- you gonna put it in or not?”

  The Titan hums and rocks his hips forward, dragging 'it’ across the knot of his fingers, two now pushing and pulling at just the tight rim of Cayde's ass, and then rubbing his heavy cock against Cayde's bound and leaking one.

  “Eventually,” Shaxx promises only the vaguest mercy before he sinks two fingers up to the palm in Cayde's twitching insides. “But first, I want to see you come all over yourself.”

  The Exo groans when a twist and a push sends a premature stream arcing to splash against his abs. He strains his sensors to pick up the slow, cooling crawl toward his ribs as he vents heavily, “Oh, holy shit!”

   Cayde swears it's easier to come like this and he can already feel pressure, real pressure not just another sloppy leak, building behind his balls.

  “It’s a start,” Shaxx rumbles in semi-approval as he curls his fingers, “but I want to see how that handsome face looks in purple.”

   It doesn't take much coaxing at all before Cayde heartily complies.

 


End file.
